Freedom Pirates (SYOC)
by Red Tail Jules
Summary: My first ONE PIECE SYOC STORY! I hope this goes well and as you know I'm gonna need a Savvy crew to not only join in on my adventures but do it with STYLE . Do you have what it takes to join my crew face numerous marines, rage against the World Government, and TRAMPLE any Pirate crew that gets in your way DO YOU...DO YOU! Well lets just see about that.
1. Poor Introduction

**Hey sorry for that wait buuuuuut...IM BACK and im ready to kick but I had to do a bit of research and thankfully its helped out a lot. Welp I gots nothing more to say enjoy the show.**

**OOF**

**GRUNT**

**GAHHHHH**

**Heavy breathing**

"You guys are completely useless, the marines are busy dealing with a series of explosions on their base and here we are robbing store for money and you can't take down a simple girl carrying butter knifes like it daggers!" Said the tall red man. "You know if you wanted to handle this ya shouldve done this yourself without involving your pathetic lackeys, exactly who do you think you are anyway." Said the girl carrying butter knifes in her hand. "Who am I...WHO AM I, I'm **WILD BANDIT BRUCE **of the East Blue Sea." Said Bruce who was praising himself. "Never heard of ya BB sorry, meanwhile Nikki go see if Camden is okay upstairs." said girl holding the knifes. "Salina...please just give him what he wants." Said the girl before she hears a Click on the left side of her I give you permission to talk women, and you if you make any movement what so ever this one dies, now give me all the money you have now." Said Bruce as he held Nikki hostage. Before Salina could take the first step the ceiling above Bruce's head collapses and an object lands on his head leaving the room covered in a dusty mist, this gave Salina a chance to take down the remaining pirates who held the workers and people hostage in the restaurant.

While everyone was distracted Salina took this as an opportunity to take down the remaining pirates, she charged at a unsuspecting pirate and gave him a savage roundhouse kick while he was busy trying to wake his captain, after which she backstep twice and tossed two pair of knife as at two pirates who were now pinned to the wall and struggling to pull the knifes out of the wall, sadly one pirate had grabbed her from behind and was squeezing her in a bear hug. "Ha got ya you sly bi-

**DING**

His grip had suddenly loosened and he was on the floor gasping as he was clutching the area between his legs. Salina looked up to see it was Nikki who gave him such a vicious kick to the balls. "Score one for the cooks ya." Said Nikki with a slight giggle in her voice. "Eyup now what should we do but the cap- TAIN." Said Salina as she was shocked at what she was looking at.

As the smoke cleared it showed a bright red fox wearing navy blue baggy cargo pants with many pockets , a purple and red scarf tied around its waist, and black fingerless gloves. This unsuspecting fox was now laying on top of the unconscious Bruce.

"First were raided by pirates and now a fox comes crashing through the roof, what's next." Salina said frustrated.

Slowly she began to move toward the two and as she got closer she stuck her hand out to lightly pet the strange fox fur starting with his chest, moving to his arm to touch his paw pads, then she moved her hand past his nose because what she really **REALLY **wanted to touch was his long fox ears. She grabbed the ear and began to rub the length of it til she reached the top of the ear and gave it a light pinch, that in turn caused the fox to wake from his slumber and look up to she where he was.

_Jules POV_

"You know it's rude to pinch someones ears ya know? Where am I, who are you people, and who are these loosers."I said slighty annoyed.

I looked around to see where I am noticing a lot of people and by the smell I'm getting I must be in s restaurant...a poor restaurant for that matter. Before I could look around a little more a voice from a girl who I believe is a chief got my attention.

"If anybodys gonna be doing some questioning its gonna be me, why did you crash through our ceiling like that and how are you not dead." Said the girl with a frying pan in her hand. Before I could respond I felt a knife gently touch my throat, I slipped my hand in my pocket and looked over my shoulder to see a slightly tanned girl with green eyes with a scar under her left eye, long brown curly and wild hair that stops at her waist, she sported a plain white shirt that was tucked into some faded khaki shorts, and sandels.

"Listen babe its been a long day and-_sniff sniff-_ is that food I smell, I'll take a bowl of your finest noodles their charge of course." I said pointing to the unconscious pirate captain.

"And just who do you think you are giving me orders like that?" She asked.

"Well if you must know my name is Jules, he says pointing at himself, and I am gonna be KING Of The Pirates."

Everyone from the chiefs to the customers was surprised by what I said, who could blame them anyway. In order for me to become King of the Pirates must beat the current king Straw Hat Luffy and obtain One Piece.

"Thats right I said it, Red Tail Jules is gonna take the current Kings crown, title, One Piece."

"Wait PIRATE CAPTAIN HEY TOOTS, he says while looking at Salina hold that order til I come back I won't be long." And with that he was out the door had dashing down the street.

"He is a weird one isn't he."said Salina.

"He is but he did get rid of our problem, toss these bums out on the street." Said Nikki as a few of the guys picked up the unconscious pirates and tossed then on the street for the Marines to pick up later.

As they finished tossing the pirates out the sounds of crying could be heard upstair on the second floor, Salina sprinted up the stairs and entered a room where a sleeping child was laying huddled up under a warm blanket. Said Salina in her motherly voice.

As she was about to walk out she turned to she her son rubbing his eyes slowly waking up.

"Mommy where that come from." Said the boy who pointed at the hole made from Jules' fall.

"Its nothing you need to worry about Camden, how bout I fix you a snack with some juice." Said Salina.

Camden nodding in agreement Salina grabbed Camden, while avoiding the hole the fox made, and proceeded downstairs to fix her son a snack to eat.

_"Things have got to get better...I know they will, for me and my son, all I can do is push forward and hope for the best." Salina thought_

**Here's the first chapter of my rewrite I hope you enjoyed it. And sorry for the confusion I was fixing my story earlier anyway welcome me back with a review. **

**See-ya!**


	2. To whom it may concern

To whom it may concern I've discovered that the devil fruit I wanted ti use is currently being used which makes this awful because I don't wanna use somebody else's devil fruit powers. That doesn't mean I'm discontinuing the story more like I'm start over, this will be my final reboot if I can't get it right then and there then I failed and in the end I'll be able to say I tried my best.

Anyway for those who have a character and still be apart of the crew let me know by sending me a message. For those who wanna take away their characters send me a message within 2-3 week period otherwise I'll have to sadly cut your character lose. When I have the new story up I will send a link so that you all will be able to follow it.

Thanks for your understanding

~Red Tail Jules


End file.
